


【授权翻译】Symbiotic/共生

by MarauderIvy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 作为一名看守圣殿的法师，斯蒂芬在一种全新版的居家生活里安顿下来——那其中就包括了他那件古灵精怪的、似乎格外有自己主见的魔法遗物。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symbiotic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511847) by [ValmureEld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld). 



在头几周里，斯蒂芬和他的魔浮斗篷达成了一个友好协议。当不被需要的时候，斗篷就悬浮在圣殿里，有时在扶手椅上休憩，有时飘荡在藏书室，有次它还在顶楼随意铺展开来，泡在从大窗户投射进来的斑驳阳光中。而当需要它的时候，它立刻就能明白过来，接着不消片刻便沉甸甸地、温暖舒适地歇息在斯蒂芬的肩膀上。

接着它就开始变得无比黏人。斯蒂芬对此怀疑过，但没过多久就放弃了去深想，因为，嗯，那真是咄咄怪事。斗篷是一件古器，不是个宠物，它可不会真的有感知能力，对吧？

不过话说回来......它选择了他。他那时感觉过它透过玻璃投来的视线，而它在之后的战斗里也毫不犹豫地就选择了站在他身边，为他保驾护航。

而它在他卧室里度过的第一个晚上之后，就变得可疑地黏人起来。他在冷汗淋漓中猝然惊醒，死死地抓着床单，凝望着一片黑暗，心脏怦怦狂跳。有那么恐怖的一瞬间，他完全被记忆攫住了——双手与头部的剧烈痛楚和意识到那场意外早已过去的现实交叠着，当斯蒂芬终于能够从梦魇的深渊中艰难地爬出来之后，他浑身颤抖，将脸埋进了同样在发抖的手中，长长地、迟缓地呼吸着，直到他终于开始平静下来。

斯蒂芬抬眼望去，斗篷在短短几英尺之外盘旋着。他能感觉到它在注视着他，就好像是什么人恰巧撞见了极其悲惨的一幕，然后被惊吓了个彻底。斯蒂芬也盯着它看了一会儿，随即翻了个身，缓慢地将被子拉过自己，蜷缩起来，试图不让自己感到脆弱。

下一次斯蒂芬从噩梦中惊醒的时候，斗篷只犹豫了一小会儿，就迅速地飘了过来，悄无声息地从床上滑过，像是生怕会吓到他或是让他感到威胁一样。它光滑如绸的边缘轻轻掠过他布满伤痕的手，接着飘展开来，环住他的身体，静止不动了。比起一件衣物，那更像是一个来自一条被烘干了的、暖融融的毯子的拥抱。

被一件施了魔法的东西安抚让斯蒂芬觉得有一丝古怪，但斗篷的重量是那样坚实且令人安心，他又太过疲惫，无暇在意其它。

随着年岁流转，夏去秋来，等到初冬悄然降临时，他和斗篷更加经常地见到彼此了。他开始更为频繁地在圣殿以外的场所穿着它，一部分原因是那些邪物——看着所有圣灵的份儿上——即便在他取牛奶的时候都会跳出来，另一部分则是天气越来越寒冷刺骨，而一件长大衣并不是很配他的袍子。

斗篷在大部分的夜晚都选择在他房间里静默地站岗，而虽然那还是有几分怪异，但斯蒂芬不禁发觉它的存在令人无比安慰。他的噩梦真的减少了，而当它们照旧到来时，斗篷会拥住他，而即便他在剩下的漫漫长夜里再难入眠，那至少让他可以镇定下来。

十一月末，当斯蒂芬养成了在壁炉旁读书的习惯之后，斗篷捡起了一个新的嗜好：它会先是在炉火旁边悬浮个几分钟，接着就溜蹿到他腿上，像只懒洋洋的猫咪似的窝着不动了。他不明白这是怎么回事，但它难以置信地暖和、令人愉悦，所以当这事儿头一回发生的时候，他只是挑起了一边眉毛，就继续看书了。

这成了一个惯例，而斯蒂芬开始思考他在这些晚间活动前倒一杯热巧克力的行为是不是不小心给那遗物注入了巴甫洛夫条件反射（注1）。他刚一找出生奶油罐子来彻底弄好他的热巧克力，斗篷就疾速地飞进了书房，在那儿等着他。有一次，斯蒂芬在走到那里之前就听到了木头被扔进壁炉的咔嗒声。他站在门廊里，眨了眨眼睛，杯子在左手冒着氤氲热气，右手拿着一本《量纲理论》（注2）。“好——吧，”他喃喃道，将东西放在扶手椅旁边的桌子上，跪下来去点燃炉火。

当开始落雪的时候，斗篷即便在他没要求的时候也会不请自来，斯蒂芬断定自己对此毫不介意。纽约是个奇怪的地方，他得到的指摘的神情越来越少了，而只在非常偶尔的情况下他的长袍会引来一丝窃笑。他对此毫不在意。更多的人应该穿长袍，它们非常体面好看，而且很舒适。

除此之外，斗篷在斯蒂芬不带着它的时候会露出点挫败落寞的神态来。要么如此，要么当他回家的时候，他会发现有一大堆整理工作在等着他。

它似乎有两种模式，当斯蒂芬留下它独自一人离开圣殿的时候——噘嘴，或是搞恶作剧。噘嘴模式下，当他回到家，就会发现斗篷戏剧性地悬挂在靠窗的座椅旁边，像是在守望着他一般；或者，它会躺在壁炉前的地板上，一直等到他走过来点燃炉火为止；恶作剧模式则会让他回来发现斗篷没了影儿，而每幅画作的指示牌都被调换了位置，王的咖啡机少了过滤器，他的书也被稍稍打乱字母顺序重新排列了。

当一场真正的落雪在十二月的前三天到来的时候，斯蒂芬穿着斗篷出了门，去取回一组他从一个来历不明的拍卖会上获得的会说话的石头。他被派去确保没有任何真正危险的东西被卖给最高出价者，结果发现了一些对王而不是对那些古怪的、摆弄它们只会害得他们自己的头被打爆的百万富翁们更有好处的东西。他光明正大地赢得了那些石头，另外三件魔法遗物则神秘地消失了，王正忙着在香港圣殿处理它们，为了额外的安全级别。

他本可以掏出悬戒来让自己凭空出现在离目的地数英尺之外的后巷里，但走路的感觉很好，所以斯蒂芬就这么走出前门，小步跑下台阶。他转向街道的时候，斗篷快乐地扫过冰冻的石头。在他走动的时候，斗篷以一种可以可以被看作是与生俱来的方式探出去，轻轻摩挲过不同的东西，弄乱细小的雪堆，留下细微的痕迹。

它流露出一种孩子气的喜悦之情，而斯蒂芬微笑起来，想起有多少个冬天它都是被所在玻璃展柜里度过的。他的斗篷看上去很喜欢雪。

或者只是他以为。一个小时之后当回到家里，斗篷湿淋淋的，门刚一关上，它就怪异地打起了哆嗦。斯蒂芬抖了抖肩膀，这是个他之前学会的、无意识地要求它离开自己的方式。但这一次，斗篷没有照做。它紧紧地攀附着他，斯蒂芬皱起眉。

“下去。”

它纹丝不动。

“我得换衣服，把这些都脱掉。”他说，指了指装着石头的盒子，“我没法在你黏着我不放的时候做这个。”

它保持了一会儿原样，随即才有点可怜兮兮地滑落了下去，在斯蒂芬身边地板上方几英寸的地方悬浮飘动着。

“小题大做（Drama queen）。” 他深情地抱怨道。

斯蒂芬把石头锁进了文物室一个刻着如尼文的箱子里，再将钥匙挂在了施了魔法的、会灼烧每个无权触碰它的人的锁链上。他转头去洗了个澡，修了修他的山羊胡子，然后换上了睡觉用的轻薄的衬衫和裤子。斗篷全程都跟在他身边，包括淋浴的时候。斯蒂芬对它扬起眉毛，走到厨房去给自己做了个鸡蛋沙律三文治，又沏了杯热巧克力。斗篷兴奋起来。炉栅里木头的噼啪爆响让斯蒂芬轻笑出声。

几分钟后，他们都在壁炉旁歇息下来。斯蒂芬将热巧克力捧在手中，尽可能地动作小心，避免把液体溅到暗纹精细的红色织物上。

晚些时候，斯蒂芬站起身，熄灭了炉火然后活动着四肢，斗篷从他身上不情不愿地滑了下去，悬在一旁，像个睡意迷蒙的朋友。他漫步到大堂里，感到无比饱暖，最后躺到了床上，发出心满意足的叹息声。他周身的疼痛都很令人愉悦——这可是漫长的一天。他翻到他习惯睡的那一边，安顿好了，正昏昏欲睡的时候，忽然感到什么东西拂过了他的后背。

斯蒂芬睁开一只眼睛，紧张起来，手在枕头上握紧了。然后，慢悠悠地，他感觉到斗篷的布料滑进了被子底下，接着盖在了他身上。他低下头去看着它。

“我没事。”斯蒂芬试着保证道，被它的举动弄得一头雾水。他的斗篷确实很喜欢搂搂抱抱，但它之前从没跟着他爬到床上来过。

斗篷没有动弹，看上去心满意足。“说真的，”他说，稍微侧过身来。斗篷移动了一下，这样它就还像是他主要的毯子一样，“没关系，这里挺暖和的。雪在外面呢。”他试着开了个玩笑，对着窗户点了点头。一层白色的冰雪正在窗玻璃上逐渐堆积着。“我不冷。”

斗篷依然一动不动，而当斯蒂芬试图挪开的时候，它立刻跟着紧贴了过来。他僵住了，有那么荒谬的一会儿，他琢磨着斗篷是否只是想睡在他床上（他从什么时候开始觉得它需要睡觉的？）。“呃，好，你需要什么吗？”

没有回应，理所当然地。它看上去已经得到了需要的一切。斯蒂芬皱起眉，试图弄清楚到底是个什么情况。自从他们回到家后它就变得极其黏人。如果是在冰天雪地里的话，他会对此无比感激的，但现在它开始有点儿过度保护了。

除非...他睁大眼睛。

“你冷吗？”他突然惊呼。斗篷窸窸窣窣地乱动了一会儿，但还是赖在他身上。斯蒂芬眼睛睁大了：“你确实冷。”他躺回到枕头上，大笑起来。“我以为你本该是来帮 _我_ 御寒的？”

斯蒂芬摇了摇头，一只手遮住了眼睛。这是一个多么荒唐的世界啊。就算只为了看看克莉丝汀脸上的表情，他也得告诉她这件事——他的斗篷不仅有魔法、具有感知能力，还同时钟情于飘雪与炎热。

几天之后，斯蒂芬一个人出去采购，把斗篷和一堆多米诺骨牌一起留在了炉火旁边。如果他留给它某种难题的话，它大概就不会闷闷不乐或是到处捣乱了。所以他开始把魔方和一些金属拼图藏在屋子里的各个角落，这样斗篷就会去找它们。从长远看来，这能给他和王省去不少麻烦。

“我有东西要给你。”他说，把一个盒子放在桌上，打开了它。斗篷掀起了一侧边缘；多米诺骨牌在地板上叮当作响。“不是说我介意共享我的体温，但是有的时候......”他抽出毯子，把它举起来，启动了电池组。斗篷好奇地拂了过来，探查了一会儿，随即意识到毯子是热的。它立即卷住了毯子，落在在扶手椅里，叠成了心满意足的一堆。

“这叫做电热毯。”斯蒂芬说道，露出一个微笑，“不客气。”

在那之后的大部分夜晚，当格栅后的炉火燃尽，斗篷就会窝在毯子旁边，在靠窗的座位上等着，以防万一斯蒂芬会需要它。尽管如此，有时，当他陷入安眠，一夜无梦的时候，斯蒂芬还是会感觉到斗篷悄悄地飘过来，钻到被子底下。

他一点也不介意。

 

 

END

 

注1：巴甫洛夫条件反射（Pavlovian Response）：又称经典条件反射。经典条件反射最著名的例子是巴甫洛夫的狗的唾液条件反射。

注2：量纲（dimension）是指物理量的基本属性。物理量可分为基本量和导出量。


End file.
